


The Phone Call

by PeroxideOwl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Nonbinary Frisk, Other, nonbinary chara, they're both grown up, years after a pacifist run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxideOwl/pseuds/PeroxideOwl
Summary: Frisk gets a late night phone call from Chara. What could be so urgent that it can't wait?





	1. Chapter 1

The phone rang.

Frisk checked the display before hitting the green button and tucking the phone between their shoulder and ear. These dishes wouldn't do themself.

"Hey Chara!"

There was silence on the other end, long enough to make Frisk wonder.

"Uh, hi. Hello Frisk." Chara said, sounded strained.

Frisk quickly put down the cup they'd been scrubbing - what was in that anyway? It's was like trying to remove concrete - wiped their hands on their shirt and grabbed the phone, giving Chara their full attention.

"Is everything alright? You sound a little weird." 

"Yes! I am fine! How are you!?" Their voice fluctuated wildly and they sounded anything but fine.

"Did you start T Without telling me or something?" Frisk joked, ignoring the question. "'Cause I feel like after 4 years I deserve to be kept in the loop on these things." 

Sometimes they wished they dealt with being worried in another way than jokes, but the sound of Chara spluttering on the other end was hilarious and Frisk had to bite their lip to stop themself from laughing.

"No! What makes you think something as silly as that?" They sounded more like their normal self now. Frisk quietly cheered.

"Oh nothing, you just sounded like your vocal cords had gone on a roller coaster without you." They finally let themself laugh a bit.

"Oh har har, very funny Frisk." Yeah, they were back to normal now. Frisk leaned back on the counter, accidentally getting their shirt wet with soapy water.

"So what's up? Any reason why you called sounding like you'd just entered puberty?" 

Chara didn't say anything for a bit, just made a hmm-ing sound Frisk recognised as being them trying to find their words.

"It was nothing. I had something in my throat." Obviously a lie. "I just, uh, wanted to call to, mm, ask how you're doing?" 

They were obviously nervous about something, but pushing them would get them nowhere. Frisk could be patient though.

"I'm good, just battling against the dishes. Did you know tea could turn into cement if you leave it long enough?" 

Chara scoffed on the other line. "Frisk, that is disgusting."

"I'll be sure to tell it you said that, I'm pretty sure it's developed sentience." Frisk's grin was evident in their voice.

They chatted like that for a while, Chara sometimes going back to sounding strained and nervous, and Frisk making jokes to try and put them at ease while waiting for them to say why they actually called. Eventually they said goodbye without really getting to the point. Frisk decided they would get to the bottom of it the next time they saw Chara in person.

They turned back to the sink and their greatest enemy yet: the crusty tea cup. They'd just picked it up when the phone rang again, Chara's face scowling at them on the screen. They hit answer and before they could say anything Chara spoke in a tone so rushed it was hard to understand them.

"I love you, will you go on a date with me?"

The cup was finally defeated when it hit the floor a second later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may have a bit of different feel to it because it was written several months after the first one lmao  
> I hope it's not too noticeable and that it's still an enjoyable read!

There was the sound of something breaking.

Chara bolted off of the couch, dropping the pillow they had been clutching in a death grip since their first call. 

"Frisk? What was that? Are you alright?" Their words came out rushed and frantic, emotions already on the fritz from their confession. There was no reply.

"What happened? Are you there? Please say something!" 

Then there was a breathless laugh on the other end.

"I-I.. sorry! I'm here! I had no idea you- For how long? This- This is amazing! Yes! Yes definitely!" Frisk kept rambling half finished sentences, and Chara would have teased them about it if it hadn't been for the elation soaring through them and turning their mind to pudding, making sure they heard none of it. 

"Really?" Chara whispered, their smile was wide enough to make their face hurt. They gripped the phone in both hands as if they could reach through it and to Frisk on the other side.

Somehow Frisk had heard them over their own rambling, "yeah, yes, absolutely. I mean, I've only been crushing on you for the past four years! You have no idea how many times I almos- Ow! Son of a biscuit." Frisk grumbled at the end.

Chara couldn't hold back their laughter, joy mixed with surprise forcing it out of them.

"What happened? Are you alright?" They asked, getting themself under control.

"Yeah, it's fine, I'm fine, don't worry about it." Not the most convincing argument but Chara let it go. 

"Hey Chara, I..." They paused. "Nevermind, I'm coming over! Okay? I'll be there in ten minutes!" There was the sound of rummaging in the background and Chara assumed Frisk was already getting ready to leave their apartment.

"Now? As in right n-ow?" Their voice cracked and they quickly cleared their throat, hoping Frisk hadn't noticed. "Yes, o-okay. I'll see you soon then!"

"See you soon!" The last thing Chara heard before Frisk hung up was the sound of a door closing.

For a few moments all the could do was stare at their phone in utter astonishment. They had told Frisk how they felt.

They had told them and Frisk felt the same way.

Frisk felt the same way and was on their way to their apartment right now!

Chara tried to run to their bedroom to put on something other than their cozy pajamas, but ended up tripping on the pillow they dropped on the floor earlier. They caught themself on the back of the couch but that only brought the slight mess littered about the apartment to their attention and they instead rushed to get the place neatened up.

This is how they ended up, still in their pajamas, with their arms full of various knitting supplies and a couple articles of dirty laundry, staring wide eyed at Frisk standing in their doorway.

For a couple seconds that felt like they stretched into eternity all they did was stare at eachother, Chara frozen in place and Frisk breathing slightly hard. They had probably been running.

Frisk grinned suddenly. "I uh- I let myself in, hope you don't mind."

Chara smiled in return, feeling butterflies storming through their belly.

"Of course not, that is why you have a key after all." 

The mess and their clothes suddenly didn't seem so important and they dumped their armfull of stuff on the kitchen table. When they looked up again Frisk had taken their shoes off and was walking over to where they stood. 

They took one of Chara's hands in their incredibly warm one, "did you get dressed up just for me?" They said, their grin turning crooked as they looked pointedly at Chara's oversized t-shirt and faded flannel pants.

Chara scoffed and tried to ignore the warmth creeping into their cheeks. "Oh shush, it's not like you gave me a lot of time. Besides, you're one to talk, is that soap on your shirt?" They shook their head in mock disappointment. "This is how you show up to sweep someone off their feet?"

Frisk laughed. "If my state of dress doesn't impress you maybe this will help." They cupped Chara's cheek with their other hand and slowly leaned down - slow enough that Chara could back away or tell them no if they wanted - and gently pressed their lips together.

The kiss was so soft and gentle that for a moment Chara forgot how to breathe, their eyes were wide open, staring at an unfocused view of Frisk's long eyelashes and faintly freckled cheeks. Then Frisk moved to break the kiss and Chara instantly followed, keeping them connected, and wove their free hand into Frisk's soft hair as they finally relaxed and their eyes fluttered shut. 

Chara felt them smile against their lips and the hand on their cheek moved to the small of their back and pressed them closer together. Chara finally broke the kiss when they needed to breathe again, silently cursing their lungs for existing. They felt some satisfaction in seeing Frisk also breathing hard, a dark blush spread across their dusky cheeks, no doubt matching the bright colour in their own cheeks.

Frisk leaned their forehead on Chara's and their smile was so soft. "I love you too, Chara." 

A rush went through Chara at those words, they had nearly forgotten they told Frisk they loved them over the phone, and suddenly they were giggling uncontrollably, finding themself completely unable to stop.

"You- You're so cheesy! -giggle- D-did you re-ally come over here ju-ust to tell me that in person?" 

Frisk chuckled, their smile going a bit crooked. "Yeah, and because I've been waiting to kiss you for years."

Whatever Chara was going to say to that was cut off when Frisk shifted their weight and winced, pain flashing over their face for a second before it was gone again.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Chara asked, their giggles stopping instantly, mirth overtaken by worry. They took a step back, still holding Frisk's hand but far enough to look them over.

Frisk shook their head. "It's nothing, I'm fine, don't worry." 

Chara just frowned and stared them in the eye until Frisk sighed. "Alright, I may have stepped on a broken cup."

Chara let go of their hand, immedeatly missing the warmth, "go sit on the couch and elevate your foot." They said while walking to the bathroom for their first aid kit. Now that their mind was more clear they could see Frisk was walking with a slight but obvious limp and berated themself for not spotting it sooner. 

When they came back into the living room Frisk was on the couch with their leg thrown over the back of it.

"Are you going to nurse me back to health?" They said with a grin and wiggled their eyebrows.

Chara scoffed but their smile betrayed their amusement. They placed the first aid kit on the coffee table and sat cross-legged next to Frisk so they were facing each other on the couch.

"Give me your foot," they held their hands in front of them, giving Frisk no room to argue.

Frisk looked a little sheepish when they showed Chara their oddly lumpy sock covered foot. Chara raised an eyebrow at them before slipping the sock off revealing it had been filled with tissue paper, some of which was quite bloody.

"Frisk!" Chara exclaimed in outrage. "Why didn't you take care of this before?!" 

Frisk raised their hands in a placating manner, "it's not as bad as it looks, I swear! It's just bleeding a lot because it's my foot and I was running earlier." They then smiled that crooked smile of theirs. "Besides, you really know how to get my blood pumping." They even had the nerve to wink.

If anyone brought it up Chara would have denied the blush creeping up their neck until they died. 

"You are absolutely impossible." They muttered, tossing the sock and tissues away and getting some cleansing wipes from the kit to get a better look at the actual wound. It really wasn't that bad like Frisk had said, the bleeding had mostly stopped and the wound itself wasn't that big.

"But you love me anyway." 

Chara glanced up at their face expecting them to look teasing, but instead they just looked happy. Incredibly happy. It brought a soft smile to Chara's face and their shoulders relaxed from their slightly tense position.

"I do." They said simply and continued working.

When it was all cleaned up they got out a compress and a roll of bandages instead of a band-aid. You could never be too careful. Frisk said nothing about their over the top care, but they definitely looked amused.

"There, all done. Just stay off your feet at much as possible and it won't reopen." Chara said and started packing away the kit. They were just getting up to put it away when Frisk spoke.

"Well, if those are the doctor's orders I guess I'll have to spend the night." There was a grin on their face and Chara was partially sure they meant it as a joke, but that didn't stop their cheeks from lighting up with a blush once again.

They quickly turned their back to them and walked towards the bathroom, hiding their face from Frisk. It wasn't like either of them had never slept over at the other's place before but it somehow felt different now.

"Sure. You can stay, I'll get you a blanket and pillow." They said quickly before disappearing into the bathroom.

They placed the box next to the sink and had to take a moment just to breathe and let everything sink in. This whole evening felt like a dream, like they would wake up at any moment and realise that none of it had happened.

The tingling in their lips and the sound of Frisk yawning in the other room told them otherwise though. This was real. This was happening. 

They quickly shook themself out of their reverie, Frisk was still waiting for them after all.

Their bedroom was connected to the bathroom via another door so when they came back they had an armload of everything needed for a comfortable night on the couch.

Frisk gave them a blinding grin when they spotted them, looking like they hadn't seen each other in years. Chara felt a smile creeping onto their face in return, Frisk's happiness was infectious, and the thought that they were the one to make them happy made their chest tingle.

Frisk reached their hands out, seemingly to take the pile from Chara's arms, but when they leaned down to give it to them Frisk surprised them by instead grabbing onto Chara's hands and tugged them onto the couch.

Chara yelped and dropped the blankets while Frisk laughed with joy and held them close while they both fell in a heap into the cushions. They now found themself sprawled half on top of Frisk and wrapped in their arms, head tucked under their their chin but legs still mostly hanging off of the couch.

They craned their neck to look up at Frisk. "You know, if you wanted to cuddle you could just say so." They said dryly but with a smile on their face as they brought their legs up alongside Frisk's, who promptly entwined their own with Chara's. They were glad they'd gotten a large couch when they moved out, there was plenty of room for the both of them to lie side by side and stretch their legs.

Frisk laughed again. "Couldn't wait, you're too slow!" 

Chara shook their head and sighed dramatically, "Honestly, you're lucky you're pretty." They joked and rested their head on Frisk's shoulder while draping their arm across their chest. They could feel Frisk's grin without even looking up at them.

They both just lay there like that, in silence, simply enjoying each other's presence.

Like sleepovers cuddling was not something new, but now Chara thought it felt different. Softer and warmer in a way, and like a weight had been lifted from their shoulders, finally letting them relax. Of course that could also be the feeling of sleep creeping over them as Frisk tucked them both in with the blanket Chara had dropped.

Their last thought before sleep took them was of what they would do on their date, as they felt Frisk gently kiss their forehead and settle down beside them.


End file.
